Talk:Xelor/Wisdom
Edit on Wisdom Xelor build I have edited the page. Well, more to the point i deleted the whole thing and started from scratch. Please check Deadly-Bagel for more information. ---- Current wiki status on Xelor/Wisdom is very negative. However I've played against a level 120 Xelor with a Wisdom build and I think it is very viable at any level. Some things to note : * Wisdom improves AP/MP loss resistance (and could improve also AP loss on offence, can someone confirm/infirm this ?) * improving AP loss resistance is usefull for a Xelor since he'll use spells such as Temporal Paradox and Haziness which make him lose AP I have to detail more later ... --Tyrcho 16:05, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Temporal Paradox, yes, Haziness, no. The AP loss from Haziness can never be dodged. Sljm 02:46, 6 November 2007 (UTC) This is a really bad guide kindly remove this from the wikia. Thank You. -- Unsigned comment from User:60.48.117.74 moved from page to talk page I think this is a useful build, especially since I use it. I don't think this build should be removed. --TaviRider 05:58, 17 August 2006 (UTC) this build is for people who dont necessaraly want to become powerfull and want to dodge damage. usefull for annoying people at low levels but not so much when you get to mid and high levels. :I see that this guide has received some positive comments in the past, but it seems fairly dated. It fails to mention anything about the downgrade that happened to Blinding Protection and Counter, which is a major change to the Wisdom Xelor build. Also, there are many sections which are extremely vague and difficult to understand (due to spelling errors, and grammatical mistakes). I think this article could be deleted, without much loss to the community. The Xelor/Counter page provides almost the exact same information, while being far more understandable. Also, the Counter build page has been around longer, has been updated more frequently, and gives information on the changes to the key spells for a Wisdom Xelor. - Aerate 02:07, 17 October 2006 I see a mistake theres is spoken that add str when 70 to acompany with xelor punch but xelor punch is avialiable at 90 lv:/ and how this build will affect when 1.2 patch is out ? This guide is useful in some aspects, but due to recent nerf's from updates, this guide would need an update and better layed out. //satomi ((This last pair of sentences could use some clarification. If I read it right, that means the likelihood of draining AP from the opponent increases as your own AP% increases, even through spells like Blinding Protection, Mummification, or even Feca's Aqueous Armor, yes? So that would mean the probability of AP loss compares the %AP loss of both sides and not the actual Wisdom of those involved. I wonder...))Sljm 21:00, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Wisdom Xelors are generally looked down upon.. People dont like one of the support characters in the fight gaining 3x the experience of everyone else, haha. I know there's a lot I left out, so if you have anymore questions you can try catching me on Rosal, ign Skye.. or you can private message me on Impsvillage at the same name, I'll answer any questions to the best of my ability. I honestly cant recommend this build enough, I think its the best Xelor build. :)